Stolen Miracle
by faith bonksie
Summary: Legolas is Thranduil and Elrond’s son. He is considered a miracle in Rivendale but what will happen when he is stolen as a child and not seen again until during the war. Possible future slash Legolas/Aragorn? AU Read it you know you want to. Rated M.
1. Naming and Losing

**Legolas is Thranduil and Elrond's son, as are Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Legolas is three thousand years younger than his other siblings and is considered a miracle. What will happen when he is stolen from his family only to be found years later during the war? Possibly future slash...let me know what you think on pairings.**

Outside of the halls of healing stood the very anxious family of Thranduil and Elrond. Though they are not related by blood the twin sons and daughter of Elrond, considered Thranduils sons as brothers. Their Ada's bonded when they were all mere elflings, both of their mothers abandoned their children, leaving them in the care of the single fathers that eventually met and fell in love. As one the group of elves paced the corridor of the healing room that housed their labouring father Thranduil. Although it was known that Thranduil was a maternal elf, after two thousand five hundred years of trying for a child they gave up. So it came as a great shock to the family when they found that Thranduil was with child: their miracle child.

It had been barely three hours since their Ada's labouring pains began and since then they have been anxiously awaiting the news of their new brother or sister. Haldir, the eldest of the siblings, left the room for a minute leaving five curious siblings staring after him. In less than a minute he returned carrying a long bench over his shoulder. He placed it down on the floor and motioned for his siblings to sit while he went to retrieve another. Soon enough they were all sitting opposite the door staring at it like they were willing it to open to allow them entry to their Ada's.

Another hour passed by and the only sounds to be heard were the grunts of pain from inside he healing ward until finally the sound of a new born babe was heard throughout the corridor. Smiles spread across the faces of all of those waiting for news. Without waiting any longer Haldir stood up and knocked on the door. "Ada?" He questioned.

"Come in." Was the answer.

Without any hesitation the door was pushed open and all six of their children ran in to crowd around the bed, staring at the sleeping bundle in their fathers arms. Arwen had tears streaming down her face as she took in the scene on the bed. Both of her ada's were cuddling up to each other and staring lovingly at the precious bundle that they held together. It was the bundle itself that made her weep for joy.

"Oh Ada!" She muttered "A more beautiful babe, i never did see." With that she reached out a hand to stroke the side of the babes head. It was at that moment that a leaf floated in through the open balcony to land ontop of the babes head. The deep blue eyes of the child opened to see what it was that disturbed his sleep. A draft of wind made the leaf float down the childs face irritating it's nose.

"Achoo." The baby sneezed causing the occupants of the room to chuckle and stare in awe as the leaf landed in one tiny hand. In no time at all the hand closed around the leaf and held it close before snuggling back into it's 'nana' for some sleep.

Elrond looked at the babe and then looked into his husbands eyes, asking a silent question through their bond. "Children, meet your little brother. Legolas Greenleaf."

~~~~~~~~############################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been many months since young Legolas was born and already he was the most spoilt baby in the whole of middle earth. The worst offenders being Galadriel and Celeborn, who considered Elrond to be their son more than Celebrien their daughter after her disappearing act.

Legolas's brothers and sister are constantly surrounding the bundle offering protection, comfort and security to the babe. It never ceases to amaze them how every time Legolas's sees them or their Ada's he smiles like he hasn't seen them in months. One smile from the child lights up the whole of Rivendale, all the elves knew that a dark time was approaching, but while they were looking at this miracle child they can make themselves believe that they will survive unscathed. This peaceful time lasted for many years, until the darkest day of all settled around Rivendale, and their miracle was stolen....

A/N I know I shouldnt start another story without finishing some of the ones that I have already started, but I couldnt resist. This has been in my mind for _years_!


	2. Peace and Quiet?

Chapter 2: peace and quiet?

Legolas is now a beautiful three month old baby. Although his parents loved him with all of their hearts, they were tired. For months now they have had little sleep, they were both aware that babies cry often during the night as they both had a hand in raising their children before, but with all of the trouble they had conceiving they were afraid to close their eyes, afraid that he would disappear before their very eyes.

Haldir, being the eldest, was the one put in charge of trying to separate their fathers from their youngest for a few hours so they could have some time to relax. Approaching his parents chambers Haldir sighed in reluctance. Raising his hand slowly he knocked and waited. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened and he looked into the smiling face of his Ada Elrond. "Haldir." Elrond greeted with a smile as he motioned his eldest to enter.

Haldir entered with a smile. He then looked over to his Ada Thranduil and smiled. There was Thranduil, smiling radiantly rocking slightly in the rocking chair that Haldir hand-carved for him during his pregnancy. Clutched to his breast, suckling contently was the youngest member of their family. Haldir sat opposite his parents and stared indulgently at the babe that his 'nana' was now burping. "He is going to be so spoilt." Haldir mused aloud to his family. Elrond and Thranduil laughed and passed Legolas over into the waiting arms of his big brother.

Childish giggles filled the air as Legolas saw who it was that he was passed to. He reached up a small hand to try to catch the finger that Haldir was waving infront of his face, teasing him. He let out a high-pitched squeek when he managed to catch the rouge appendage and the adults in the room laughed at his antics. "Was there anything in particular I can help you with Haldir, or is this purely a social visit?" Elrond asked as he watched his eldest and youngest interact and massaged his mates shoulders.

"Actually I did come here for a reason." Haldir started and looked up from his previous task of making faces at the youngster to make him laugh. "I came to take this little bundle of mischief off your hands for a couple of hours so that you two can have a much needed rest." Thranduil looked reluctant and stared at the giggling baby like he was about to disappear. "Ada." Haldir called to focus his attention onto him. "I promise that I will take care of him. Besides he will never be let out of any of our sites until we return him to you before his next feed. Us brothers are wishing for some bonding time...isn't that right little man?" Haldir finished by asking the baby who giggled in response to the bouncing he became subject to.

"Brothers?" Thranduil started. "All of you will be watching him together? He will never be left alone?"

"Yes Ada. We promise not to lose him, or drop him, or...."

"Haldir." Elrond interrupted with a smile. "...you are not helping son." He muttered as he looked at his panicking spouse who was now mentally adding things to the list of what could go wrong if he left his baby with his elder siblings. Haldir looked sheepishly to his ada Elrond and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ada." Haldir began again. "You can trust me to keep him safe, just as I keep my other brothers safe...although the twins I often leave to their own devices if its prank related I always told them that they were going to get themselves into trouble one day." He mused to himself. He looked at his ada and noticed that he was wavering. Taking his chance while it was presented he stood up quickly wrapping his precious bundle even tighter into his blanket and then began walking to the door. "We will be entertaining our little prince in the nursery, you are not to enter there until you have both bathed and slept a little." Without giving them a chance to reply he continued walking closing the door behind him.

"Phew." He let out a whoosh of air as soon as he was out of earshot. Legolas giggled in his arms and he smiled down at the bundle. "What are you laughing at little guy?" he muttered as he continued down the corridor to meet with his other brothers and Arwen. All of whom were anxious to see their little prince again.

NEXT....Legolas the baby gets sick and drives the house of Elrond insane in worry.

AN Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have too many ideas to choose from for this fic.

Its my birthday tomorrow so I am trying to update at least three of my stories tonight to celebrate!

Enjoy!!


	3. sickness?

Chapter 3: Sickness

**A/N Hi everyone sorry about not updating for so long. Unfortunately with working two jobs and completing a full time university course I don't have as much time or enthusiasm for writing as much as I used to. I know this is a common used excuse but hey ho real life is often a hindrance in writing. Anyway here is just a small chapter to tide you over until I get around to writing more for the next one. To be honest I am really struggling in this story, so any hints would be more than welcome. I would even accept an offer for a 'co-writer' if anyone is interested?**

It was barely an hour after Haldir was able to separate his youngest brother from their doting parents that said parents became angsty at the separation. Thranduil was seconds away from charging out of their rooms in search of their child when they heard one of the most beautiful sounds they have heard in their many years. Their children's laughter. Looking out over their balcony they saw all of their children sitting together in their private garden laughing and joking.

The proud parents smiled indulgently as they saw their youngest cradled in Arwen's arms giggling and cooing over the spectacle his twin brothers were providing for his amusement. The twins were practicing their wrestling moves in a bid to keep the babe entertained and unbeknownst to the observers as a way of occupying said child from searching for his ada's.

Smiling gently at each other the two content parents retreated into their chamber to take some much needed rest. They drifted to sleep to the sound of their children's laughter and each others heart beats.

Four hours later the pair awoke to the feeling of being watched. Opening their eyes they took in the scene within the room. At the end of the bed their other children had joined them. Arwen was lying contentedly snoozing at the foot of the bed facing her parents with her younger brother nestled into the crook of her arms, said younger brother was apparently the cause of their waking as he appeared to be staring deep into the souls of them, as soon as he realised he was the main focus of their gaze he squealed and clapped his hands then began holding his hands out in the universal 'up' sign.

Thranduil chuckled as he obliged his child, cradling him close to his chest he released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Kissing the crown of the giggling child's head he sent his gaze around the room at the rest of his children. His boys were all spread evenly around the room, Haldir in the rocking chair snoring quietly, Dan and Ro were twisted around each other on the rug in front of the fireplace and the other children seemed to be half underneath the bed, with limbs appearing in random directions.

"What are your brothers up to?" Elrond said to a giggling green-leaf as he gently pried him out of Thranduil's hold. Legolas simply laughed and began to thread his finders in the brunette locks of his father's hair. It was at that moment that the two fathers noticed what their youngest was wearing. It appeared that he was wearing every piece of clothing that the child owns, he was wearing so many layers that it was surprising that he was able to move his limbs at all. The poor child looked ridiculous.

With chuckles of amusement they began divesting the babe of the many layers he was wearing, all the while wondering what on earth their children had been doing to their little leaf.

"he sneezed" Haldir muttered as he dazed in the rocking chair. "The twins thought he was getting a cold and decided to dress him in order to prevent him sneezing again. I swear father they must have been daydreaming in all of your healing lessons. Buffoons."


End file.
